tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codmister22
Hey! Thanks for joining my new camp! BTW, you only signed up for two out of three characters, so if you sign up one more, we can start. If you don't want to, no problem.Basket Case?Can't Repeat. =3 Dookie. 15:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm Youre2490 Youre2490 22:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Hey...can I debut on your camp? It's your loss if you say no... Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 03:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) When can I? Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 20:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) IDC as long as I'm on Team Amazon...as my character Mech label "The Death Trap"...a major antagonist. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 20:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) So...can I just join now? Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 21:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) put mech on team KIRRRT, we need the advantage (crappy poorly made signiture powers go 21:13, November 8, 2010 (UTC)) Is it possable for Ryan to return in your camp because I was out of town for that day only. Youre2490 00:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Thanks Youre2490 00:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 One Q can I pick my team? Youre2490 01:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 K Youre2490 01:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Sure the squirrel is evil Youre2490 01:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Could you please chance time for challanges to start Im australian and challanges start while im at school so how about 2:00? 2:30 EST TheEvilZeke 07:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Your character (s) Jake (2th chosen) got in Dramatic House! Jake gets an special surprise. LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 18:37, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we have properly been introduced, I can't wait to see what happens in the future, because all of my friends on this wiki are hardly on anymore. But anyways, I have been on for over a year now, and I want to start over with some new friends. so, how do you like this wiki so far?--I'M-A FIRIN' 20:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Jake got in Dramatic House! LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 19:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Let Isabella in no ones coming Snowgirl57 20:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) For your camp. And isabella total drama would bring drama Can I still come back? Youre2490 01:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Can I talk? Youre2490 01:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 You welcome. Youre2490 02:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I saw what you wanted and heres a picture of rachel Oh, ok Yea, sure. But do you need one? I'd be happy to make one. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 21:11, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yea. Should I make one? HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 21:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here she is. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 21:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Unoriginal, but im not very creative (Teamnoah123 22:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC)) Ok, Where can I find a blank? Mister.. E. 22:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a recolor-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Cody for Max Courtney for MariaDont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 00:30, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to ask if Kate could preform for the Aftermath? Because I would two songs that she should sing. And if I'm not on, just say that Kate canceled. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 00:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Is the pic good? Youre2490 00:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 just to check, does anyone else notice the knife in anonyous hand, it was almost the only thing i changed(Teamnoah123 00:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC)) Tweek If ya vote out Gerard in your camp, Harold will be allowed back on TDH3... Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 17:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Codmister would you mind if Tweek was like the Ezekiel so he's on the plane but never returns cause in Area 51 I want Tweek to leave cause he is waiting for the plane to land in America so he can bring his crates of coffee home and Tweek enters Area 51 and makes a clone and runs so EvilTweek hides in the plane so in the final episode EvilTweek attacks the person with the money at the end. would you mind if I did that Tweek Codmister would you mind if Tweek was like the Ezekiel so he's on the plane but never returns cause in Area 51 I want Tweek to leave cause he is waiting for the plane to land in America so he can bring his crates of coffee home and Tweek enters Area 51 and makes a clone and runs so EvilTweek hides in the plane so in the final episode EvilTweek attacks the person with the money at the end. would you mind if I did that TheEvilZeke 07:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure that sounds funny -Loser is what the Lion called you When You Couldn't find your balls!! No I mean your actual balls- :D 20:19, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't find the camp, sorry. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey your team lost so can you vote Snowgirl57 21:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll put up a section on the talk page for returnees. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 22:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Somehow...eventually, but Harold is most likely going to return. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 18:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Dude, Can Max return in the final 4? I don't expect him to win but still, he could be like Owen in TDA, Be like a mole.Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 19:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) So...Does that mean yes? Or no?Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 19:36, November 20, 2010 (UTC) kthxbye.Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 19:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can I return the same week as Jake?Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 01:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Cragiled dyriums Camp. The Third! Hey in Cragiled dyriums Camp. The Third! we still are in an alliance right? if so then I'll tell you I got Keyshia to join, and perhaps Zoey+ The Mom (those 2 havn't responded yet). So that's 4 people 4 sure plus those 2 who havn't answered which at the most +'s 6. Also who should we try to vote off? -Advcoolio98 KK how bout Draven because he want's to eliminate all the new people to the camp so it would be pretty easy to get all the new people to vote him out or Al because he's Crags person and Crags the host making it unfair. So which one do you think? I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 23:33, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Teamnoah:thanks, but i switched teams in the begginin which means im ineligable for the idol Cragiled dyriums Camp. The Third! I'm letting you know that in Cragiled d's 3rd camp we are on seperate teams because all 4 of us (except for you and TDIfanz) are spilt up I'm trying to form a new alliance on are team But I AM STILL LOYAL TO YOU (AND THE OTHERS) -Advcoolio98 Hey, this is Plat. Listen, in the challenge for your camp, please read over the entire section for the challenge, as some people godmod or fluff or multi-edit. And on a lighter note, Harold is returning next week. ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 04:14, November 24, 2010 (UTC) And knowing the awesomeness of a a fantabulous user you are, you can always throw in an extra immunity. ;) ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 05:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Cod, are you really going to have the "money" stolen by EvilTweek? Because then winning would just be pointless. Sunslicer2 Yup... That's me... '' 05:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I sign up for your attempt at a camp 2? If so, I'd like to be Blaineley.Team Blaineley! Blainerific is her name, dishing dirt is her game! 15:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I make a wikia for this camp?Dont Click This! Hey! What did I just tell you, stop wheeling over me ! Ok, Fine. 06:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, no... But I will now. The Wikia Here you go. http://codmisters.wikia.com/wiki/Codmisters I think Gwen is Kewl might join but it is agenst the wiki rules to advertise. Youre2490 00:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 [http://codmisters.wikia.com/wiki/Codmisters﻿ Well Yes..Yes[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| '''shooting stars!']] 01:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC)﻿] ﻿